Spoiler Alert
by SchizophrenicButterflies
Summary: "The feels..."


**Hey butterflies! This is just our quick fanfic for TMI, and it's a little silly because we were just playing around with a story idea in the wee hours of the morning in a delirious state, so don't judge... XD Enjoy xx**

"Beat that Maddy! I knew you had Aladdin all along!" Amanda shouts triumphantly.

"Damn it, I thought you were gonna be Cruella De Vil!" Maddy scowls. The two 14 year old girls sit in their pyjamas on Amanda's bed, contemplating life through Guess Who: Disney Edition.

"Imagine if they had a Guess Who Book Character edition?" Maddy ponders aloud. Amanda gasps.

"Yes, that would be amazeballs! You could pick Jace Herondale or Tris Prior, or Harry Potter or-" Amanda speaks quickly before Maddy stops her.

"Yeah, we get it, calm down fangirl." Maddy rolls her eyes.

"Says you, you came up with the idea!" As the girls bicker, the electricity in the room begins to flicker. The TV screen turns static and the lights go out. They jump back further on the bed as the wardrobe doors begin to glow a luminous green. Maddy sits still, frozen in fear, Amanda hiding behind her forgetting her Dauntless bravery. Neither of the girls speaks as the lights slowly turn back on and the green vanishes.

"By the angel…" Both girls whisper. A moment later they hear a muffled masculine voice from the wardrobe speaking the same words. After the girls give each other a quick sideways glance, they look back towards the wardrobe as voices erupt from inside.

"Damn it Magnus you got glitter in my hair!"

"It's not my fault Izzy, Alec is practically on top of me!"

"Clary… I don't think your portal worked…"

"Oh shut up Lewis, what do you know?"

"Jace stop being so mean."

"He has a right to freak out, we're trapped in a closet by the looks of it."

"Mmm, that's a nice dress…"

"Now's not the time Izzy!" Amanda and Maddy gap open-mouthed at the wardrobe as the names of the main characters in The Mortal Instruments series are spoken. The doors of the wardrobe begin to shake as disembodied voices struggle to free themselves from inside.

"Wait, I think I've found a way out!" A voice speaks eagerly as the door rattles open to reveal six bodies tumbling into Amanda's room.

"Wait, where's Clary?" The blonde boy looks around frantically without noticing his surroundings, including the two startled girls on the bed.

"I'm in here." A girl with wild red hair steps out clumsily from the wardrobe. An Asian man in his late teens stands, glitter falling from his shoulders, noticing Maddy and Amanda for the first time and his eyes widen.

"…Guys, we did put the glamour runes on right?" They all shake their heads in unison, and finally turn towards the two girls, who are now staring at the Asian admiringly.

"Magnus?" Both girls whisper.

"How do you know my name?" The girls ignore the question and begin pointing at the intruders individually. Maddy points to the girl with a whip unwinding from her arm.

"Izzy?" She giggles excitedly. Amanda looks towards the boy with pale skin and brown hair.

"By the angel, Simon?" Maddy then notices the boy with a bow strapped to his back as he steps forward.

"What kind of warlocks are these two Magnus?" He speaks in confusion. The girls on the bed swoon.

"Alec?" The red haired girl suddenly trips over Maddy's duffel bag, landing on the tanned, blonde boy.

"Are you alright Clary?" Amanda speaks in shock.

"Yeah, don't worry about me everyone, just being crushed under another person right now… Wait, how do you two know Clary's name?" The tanned, blonde boy groans as he gets up.

"Shut up Jace." Amanda and Maddy say in unison, gaining a few eye raises and a round of applause from Izzy.

"Seriously you two," Alec speaks up, "How do you know who we are." Bow at the ready.

Amanda raises her hands in defence while Maddy stares at their unexpected visitors in awe. Amanda makes her way towards her desk and the Shadowhunters and Warlock and Vampire move back against the wardrobe door cautiously.

"Look, we don't want any trouble…" Simon pipes up.

Amanda rolls her eyes and squats down in order to retrieve something. As she stands up they all see she is holding a book.

"A book, really? We had a bow and seraph blades at the ready… for a book?" Jace says tonelessly.

Maddy speaks up on her friends behalf, "It's not our fault-" The two girls take a moment to giggle and repeat the word 'fault'. Maddy continues where she left off, "- you guys are so over reactive."

The girl with glasses adds, "Plus, this is no ordinary book," She says. Amanda then points to the cover of the City of Heavenly Fire book where an image of Clary stands. They all move in closer to get a better look.

"Is that…" Magnus begins.

"Yes, it's Clary." Maddy says. All their eyes widen in confusion and doubt.

"Wait," Clary says, "Then who's that in the back?"

"Jonathan, obviously." Amanda says

"Who's Jonathan?" Jace asks alarmingly.

"Clary's brother." Maddy says matter-of-factly.

"That's a really bad depiction of Jace." Magnus points out.

"My hair's not even white!" Jace adds, annoyed. While they have the discussion the two young teenagers look at each other and silently question if they should interfere with the series of events. They agree to what they are about to do; they have read the series already, they can't get spoiled for anything.

"Jace isn't Clary's brother." Amanda says with grave seriousness. Jace looks hopeful.

"What do you mean? How would you know?"

"It's in the book, duh." Maddy exclaims. "Book three to be precise, City of Glass." Alec stares at the two in disbelief.

"How do you know of the City of Glass?" Amanda points dubiously at the book.

"We aren't facing the big dilemma here." Izzy says, "Why are we in a freaking book!" Magnus steps forward, holding up his pointer finger.

"Well, many authors are actually warlocks. That's why they come up with such brilliant ideas." The two girls look at each other excitedly.

"Does that mean Cassandra Clare is a warlock?" Maddy asks.

"Oh yeah, I remember Cass. She borrowed some yin fen off me once." The two girls share a look and begin to cry. They watch the girls in distress and Simon shuffles over the Amanda's desk and grabs the box of tissues. He hands it to the two girls on the bed and stands over by his awkward looking friends. The two of them compose themselves and sit up straighter, their eyes puffy.

"What… just happened?" Jace asks, slightly scared.

"Let me guess, she wrote something on Will, Jem and Tessa as well?" The girls nod, sniffling.

"Wait, you know Will, Jem and Tessa!" Maddy speaks enthusiastically.

"Okay, can we talk about this later maybe?" Izzy intervenes.

"Yeah, that would be best. But we _will_ come back to this topic." Maddy adds, emphasising her point.

"Guys I think you should all sit down. There's a lot to take in." The Shadowhunters sit on Amanda's bed making a circle, and being the respectful people they are; they take off their shoes first. Maddy and Amanda find themselves sitting in between Jace and Simon. Amanda shuffles closer to Simon and receives confused looks from everyone.

"What? It's Simon. Enough said." Amanda says nonchalantly. Simon smiles proudly at Jace who looks as though he is not believing what he just heard. Sensing Izzy's glare, Amanda turns to her and says, "Don't worry Izzy, I already have a boyfriend. His name's Tobias Eaton." The girls share a knowing look.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's name is Dylan O'Brien. So sorry Jace," The two girls look over at the stunned boy. "We're taken."

"It's okay; I still have my mangoes and tomato soup." He says, playing along. The others look confused but the girls laugh. After that, the circle begins discussing where the characters are up to in the series in order for the girls to explain what is going to happen and what's going on behind the scenes.

They discover that they are in the very beginning of City of Glass and they were travelling to Alicante. Magnus had made the portal for all the shadowhunters to travel through. The adults: Luke, Mayrse and Robert along with Max, were the first to travel through the portal to clear the way for the rest of the group. As they exited through the portal, demons suddenly appeared and Magnus had to fight them off but in the process he couldn't find enough energy to sustain the portal he created. Clary then decided she would be able to make a portal herself, using her own discovered rune powers. This led the group to where they are now; on Amanda's bed. Whilst they discuss it, the girls calm themselves down enough to not be completely psycho fangirls in the presence of their fictional heroes. The girls look at each other in agreement of what they will discuss next.

"Now that we're all up to date, quick question: you're all of the… single status, correct?" Maddy's input causes the fictional character group to look at each other awkwardly before nodding half-heartedly. Amanda clasps her hands together and clears her throat.

"So, this is how it works," Maddy points to Jace and Clary, "Clace," Then to Simon and Izzy "Sizzy," and finally Magnus and Alec "Malec."

"You all get it?" Maddy raises her eyebrows as the girls look at their ships appreciatively. The visitors blush furiously and Izzy raises a question.

"What are Clace, Sizzy and Malec?" Amanda sighs and places her head in her hands.

"We shipped you!" The group look at the girls, dumbfounded.

"What is shipping?" Alec asks, his patience visibly wearing thin with the young teenage fangirls' vague responses.

"When you want to people to be a couple, so you join their names and poof… shipping!" Amanda elaborates, using exaggerated hand gestures. Clary shakes her head as if to clear it and scratches her arm mindlessly to avoid Jace's eye.

"Right, we're getting off topic. So, if Jace isn't my brother, then who his?" Amanda and Maddy share a look.

"Okay, Maddy, you check the closet and under the bed. I'll lock the doors and window." The girls bustle about the room, securing it while the others watch in amusement and slight confusion. The girls take a seat again and lean in closer in the circle.

"Okay guys, come in closer." Amanda whispers as she looks around the room on edge. Jace snickers.

"It can't be that bad-" Jace is interrupted by Maddy shushing him.

"Shhh, he might hear you!" The tight circle share a glance before Maddy continues.

"Have you guys met-" She pauses and looks at the door and window one last time, "Sebastian Verlac?"

"I thought you said his name was Jonathan?" Jace sighs impatiently.

"Shut up Jace!" Amanda whisper-yells and rolls her eyes.

"Anyway," Amanda continues, "the real Sebastian Verlac is unfortunately already dead, he was killed by Jonathan Morgenstern, who has been living with Valentine, since birth, along with Jace. Obviously, this was in a different home, otherwise you two would have met." Spotting Jace's thoroughly confused expression, Amanda bites her lip nervously.

"It's a long story, you'll find out soon enough. So, Jonathan has disguised himself as Sebastian in order to become closer to all of you during your trip to Alicante. Do NOT trust him!" Amanda practically yells to the group, who jump at her change in tone and volume.

"What'd he do, I mean, other than kill the real Sebastian? Why do you hate him so much?" Clary voices to the girls.

"Because he kills thousands of shadowhunters in the series, he creates Endarkend shadowhunters and he… kills Max." Izzy, Alec and Jace shoot up, panic evident in their features.

"What are we still doing here? We have to go back in a portal! Clary, make another! We have to go get him. Before anything happens to him!" Izzy speaks in one breath, Alec catching her arm to calm her down. Maddy hurries to fix the situation.

"No he's fine. It happens later on, and now that you know you can stop it. Trust us; we know what we're talking about. Just don't trust Sebastian Verlac. Oh, and don't trust the Fae either." Maddy coughs, "Never trust a duck." They look at her strangely, but Jace looks at her admiringly.

"Thankyou! I'm not the only one." Amanda and Maddy smile.

"It's a Herondale thing." They tell him.

"But I'm not a Herondale…" He says.

"Just wait, we'll get to that." Maddy tells him.

" _No_ , how about we talk about that now?" Maddy shrugs her shoulders and turns to Amanda.

"If you insist…" Amanda stands and gets Clockwork Angel, bringing it back to the circle.

"This here is Will Herondale," Amanda points to the black haired boy on the cover. "Jace's great, great, great something grandfather. And he's also the same Will we were crying about."

"The feels…" Maddy whispers.

"Hold up, what does the feels mean?" Alec asks suspiciously.

"Shush Alec, we are revealing that Jace is a Herondale, it's an important moment." Amanda puts a finger over Alec's mouth dramatically.

"So wait, I'm related to that guy?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance in their stubbornness." Magnus voices.

"Your real parents Jace were Stephen and Celine." Maddy stretches her arms out and yawns after she speaks. Amanda yawns as well and their eyes start drooping. The shadowhunters give each other looks and silently agree to something. They look at the teenage girls, in their cute pyjama attire.

"Well, considering you girls know exactly what happens, we might as well take you with us to Alicante. I mean, just as a precaution." Magnus speaks as he stands up.

"That is, if you two want to?" Clary adds, making sure not to pressure the girls. The rest of the group stand up, signalling the end of their time in Amanda's room as Magnus starts forming a portal on the wall. Amanda and Maddy squeal with excitement, getting up with everyone else.

"Of course we'll come! Just let me call my mum first." Maddy says, and after a short phone call she joins the others near the wall.

"Mum says yes, as long as I call her when I get there. I'm not going to though, because I know you can't use phone in Alicante." Maddy snorts at her mother's ignorance.

"No, my parents would never let me… I'll just write a note." Amanda states as she grabs a pen and paper, scribbling a short note and leaving it on her bed. A portal suddenly opens, and Alec and Izzy are the first to step through, quickly followed by Simon.

"Wait, what about your boyfriends?" Clary asks the girls.

"Nah, we'll always have them in here." The girls say in unison as they pat their heads. Clary shrugs and steps through the portal with Jace.

"Oh my god, I'm hyperventilating. Are we really doing this?" Maddy asks Amanda alarmingly. Amanda grabs Maddy by her shoulders.

"Yes, yes we are. Be Dauntless Maddy, take a risk." She says before slapping Maddy in the face and walking to the portal.

"Okay, on three. One… two… three!" The girls jump into the portal, thinking of Alicante in all its glory and of what awaits.


End file.
